L'Art des Animagi et ses Dangers
by Sarambre
Summary: La transformation en Animagus est un apprentissage semé d'embuches, demandant un talent certain en métamorphose et potion ainsi que beaucoup de chance. Découvrez se processus à travers les nombreux échecs, plus ridicule les uns que les autres, de James, Sirius et Peter. Mais pour Remus, ils seraient prêts à recommencé 1000 fois. Attention n'avalez pas votre feuille de Mandragore!
1. Chapter 1

_*apparait de derrière une barricade* Coucou ça faisait longtemps! :D Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Voyages Temporels au Coeur d'une Amitié (posté en 2 partie ici), elle n'est pas abandonnée, j'ai mème des chapitres de prêts mais sa avance treeees lentement!_

 _En attendant, voici un petit OS comique sur le processus pour devenir Animagus, comme décrits dans l'ebook **Nouvelles de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulations et Passe-temps Dangereux** (je sais il est noter juste en dessous XD) Peut-être que j'ajouterais d'autres chapitres pour traiter des autres étapes, mais celui-ci se suffit a lui-même donc je vais noter Complète dans les infos._

 _Bonne lecture et une petite review fait toujours plaisir (Et pourrait me faire posté un des chaps qui traine, je dis ça, je dis rien :P)_

* * *

 _Conservez une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier (entre deux pleines lunes). Cette feuille ne doit en aucun cas être avalée ou retirée de la bouche. Si la feuille est extraite de la bouche, le processus doit être repris à zéro._

 **Nouvelles de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulations et Passe-temps Dangereux**

* * *

Jour 0

— PENDANT 1 MOIS?! S'exclama Sirius, interrompant James qui était en train de lire à haute voix le processus.

— C'est foutu, on ne va jamais réussir à mâcher une feuille pendant 1 mois sans que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Fit remarquer Peter en ne cachant pas son mécontentement. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir trouvé la solution pour aider Remus, ce n'était quand même pas une simple feuille qui allait les arrêter.

— Particulièrement McGonagall. Mais il faut tenter le coup. Conclut James, bien décidé à le faire, malgré les risques. Et dire que ce n'était que la première étape d'un processus réputé difficile...

* * *

Jour 1 - Essai 1

— Kof kof Et bien sûr, cette saloperie a un gout horrible ! S'exclama Sirius après avoir recraché la feuille qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche pas 5 minutes plutôt.

— Sirius, arrête de faire le clown ! Je suis sûr que le goût va vite disparaître. Ce sera le dernier de nos soucis ! Maintenant prends une nouvelle feuille et ne la recrache pas ! S'agaça James après avoir tendu une feuille de mandragore à Peter.

— J'espère que tu en as un stock, James, parce que je sens qu'on n'est pas rendus. Commenta celui-ci après avoir plaqué la feuille contre sa joue, tel un hamster.

* * *

Jour 2 - Essai 2

— James... Je l'ai avalée ! Se lamenta Peter après avoir reposé son verre de jus de citrouille. Cette histoire de feuille s'avérait plus complexe que prévu.

— On n'est pas rendus... Soupira James avant de recracher sa propre feuille. Bien qu'ils soient pressés de pouvoir aider Remus, ils avaient vite décidé de faire les différentes étapes ensemble. Pas question que Peter attende le mois prochain tout seul.

* * *

Jour 5 - Essai 3

— Fichu Serpentard ! S'exclama Sirius en retrouvant son équilibre sur son balai. Le cognard envoyé par le batteur de l'équipe adverse avait bien failli le faire tomber.

— Sirius, ça va ? S'inquiéta James en passant devant lui, le souaffle sous le bras.

— Ouai mais je vais faire de la purée de serpent ! Le rassura-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le sol, pour récupérer sa batte qui était tombée, elle.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du match qu'il réalisa un autre petit problème.

— Jamesie ? Ce fichu cognard m'a fait recracher ou avaler la feuille ! Murmura-t-il en direction du poursuiveur, alors que l'équipe fêtait déjà leur victoire. C'était toujours ça de gagné... Même s'ils étaient bons pour recommencer, encore une fois...

* * *

Jour 14 - Essai 4

— Hurg, je vais être malade... Se plaignit James, une main sur la bouche.

— N'y pense même pas ! Contra Sirius avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. L'infirmerie est tout près, je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh a un remède.

— Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de laisser tranquille les Serpentards pendant cette... pendant un moment, non ? Fit remarquer Peter, se reprenant juste à temps avant de révéler leur plan. Malgré tout, Remus lui lança un regard intrigué. Celui-ci commençait certainement à se poser des questions. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'histoires pour un simple défi stupide !

Au même moment, James finit par vomir une armée de limaces, et sa feuille de mandragore.

* * *

Jour 3 - Essai 5

— Au fait ? C'est moi ou cette feuille a un goût différent des autres ? Commenta Sirius, alors qu'ils tentaient de finir leurs devoirs de potions, dans leur dortoir. Remus, qui avait toujours autant de mal dans cette matière, était à la bibliothèque avec Lily Evans qui lui donnait des cours particuliers.

— Euh, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer... Répondit James en fronçant les sourcils, le doute s'installant.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai fini par m'habituer au goût. Ajouta Peter en ne relevant pas le nez de sa copie. Il avait presque fini !

— On fait quoi Jamesie ? On continue, dans le doute ? Demanda Sirius en jouant avec la feuille, la plaquant contre son palais. Il avait complètement abandonné son devoir, sa plume perdue dans ses couvertures.

— Mouais, au pire ça nous fera de l'entraînement.

* * *

Jour 27 - Essai 6

— Youhou, c'est enfin la pleine lune demain soir ! Chantonna presque Sirius avant de recevoir un coussin en pleine tête.

— Chut, crétin ! Tu vas réveiller Remus ! Chuchota James en lançant un regard appuyé en direction du lit ou l'intéressé dormait encore.

— Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie de te voir aussi content à l'idée de la pleine lune, même si nous on sait pourquoi. Ajouta Peter, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains.

— Okay okay, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'assommer à moitié ! Protesta Sirius avant de pâlir soudainement.

— Merde, merde, merde ! Bravo Jamesie, je l'ai avalée ! Ajouta-t-il en se retenant péniblement de taper du pied. Ce n'était pas juste, ils étaient si près du but !

* * *

Jour 22 - Essai 7

— Merde, James ? Je viens de réaliser un truc : On n'a pas pensé aux autres ingrédients de la potion, concentrés qu'on était avec cette saloperie de feuille ! S'exclama Peter alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de métamorphose.

— ...Fuck. Se contenta de répondre James. Ils n'étaient décidément pas sortis d'affaire. Pas étonnant que si peu de sorciers arrivaient à finir le processus !

— On va finir zinzins... Et Remus va finir par comprendre ce qu'il se passe, accessoirement. Ajouta Sirius, hésitant à cracher sa feuille. A quoi bon ? Ils n'allaient jamais réussir à réunir les ingrédients nécessaires en moins d'une semaine.

— Après 6 mois, tu commences à t'inquiéter que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe ? Merci pour ton opinion bien négative de mes capacités à découvrir un secret aussi mal caché, Sirius. Commenta justement Remus, en apparaissant aux côtés de l'héritier Black. Qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise ! Occupé à râler, il avait complétement oublié que celui-ci était juste derrière eux quand ils avaient quitté la salle de classe.

* * *

Jour 7 - Essai 8

— Eh Pet'! Debout ! On va louper le déjeuner ! S'exclama Sirius en secouant le concerné, bien confortablement installé sous ses couvertures.

— Hum ? Encore 5 minutes…Se plaignit le né-moldu en se retournant.

— Requête rejetée ! Contra Sirius avant de retourner le matelas, couvertures et occupant compris, d'un coup de baguette magique.

— AHHH MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? S'exclama Peter en tentant de se libérer du monstre former par son lit. Il allait continuer de crier sur Sirius mais une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

— Koff koff koff ! Sirius… koff koff ABRUTIII ! koff Tu m'as fait avaler cette putain de feuille à la con ! Ajouta-t-il péniblement, tentant de récupérer son souffle après l'avoir avalée de travers, en plus.

— C'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasses ta mère, Peter ? S'amusa James en lui tapotant le dos.

— Rigole, mais on est repartis pour 1 mois à cause de cet abruti ! Continua le concerné en remettant en place son matelas.

— Eh, personne ne t'a forcé à l'avaler, marmotte ! Déclara Sirius avant de se faire taper dessus par Remus qui s'était contenté d'assister à la scène avec un air résolu, jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Jour 28 - Essai 9

— Non mais non quoi ! C'est quoi ce temps pourri ? S'exclama James en fusillant du regard les nombreux nuages noirs qui s'étaient accumulés pendant la journée.

— Comment on est censés voir un rayon de lune avec une tempête pareille en préparation ? Ajouta Sirius d'un ton presque désespéré. Ils étaient sûrs que cette fois c'était la bonne, ils avaient tenu les 28 jours ! La pleine lune allait se lever dans une petite heure, Remus était déjà parti pour l'infirmerie et le ciel était sur le point de leur tomber sur la tête !

— Je commence à croire qu'on est vraiment maudits… Se lamenta pour sa part Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hop, une nouvelle petite scène, concernant l'étape suivante! Le premier paragraphe en italique ne m'appartient toujours pas, bien sur! ;)

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

 _La pleine lune venue, retirez la feuille et placez-la, baignée de salive, dans une petite fiole en cristal exposée au clair de lune (si le ciel est nuageux cette nuit-là, il vous faudra retrouver une nouvelle feuille de mandragore et renouveler l'expérience). Ajoutez à la fiole l'un de vos cheveux ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent de rosée recueillie en un lieu qui n'a été ni exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers. Enfin, ajoutez la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort au mélange et placez-le dans un endroit sombre et calme. Veillez à ne pas le regarder ni le déranger de quelque manière que ce soit jusqu'au prochain orage._

 **Nouvelle de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulation et Passe-temps Dangereux.**

* * *

"Euh, les gars ? Autant je sais où on peut trouver les chrysalides d'un sphinx tête de mort, autant ça va se compliquer pour la rosée venant d'un lieu ni exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant 7 jours, non ?" S'inquiéta Peter en relisant le parchemin où James avait noté tout le processus.

En même temps, il jouait machinalement avec la feuille de mandragore dans sa bouche, la faisant passer d'un côté à l'autre. En prenant bien soin de ne pas l'avaler, bien sûr. Heureusement, ils étaient devenus plutôt doué à ce petit jeu-là et après plusieurs tentatives ratées, ils étaient enfin sur le point de passer à la prochaine étape !

"Il doit bien y avoir un recoin du château où personne ne met les pieds, non ?" Proposa Sirius en ne levant pas le nez du petit chaudron dans lequel il préparait la potion clé pour leur prochaine blague.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils travaillaient sur leur animagus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'amuser à interrompre le petit train-train habituel du château.

"A part les elfes de maison, à la limite, mais le livre parle des humains, pas des créatures magiques et autres animaux, donc ça ne devrait pas gêner." Ajouta James avant de passer le prochain ingrédient à Sirius, qui, sans mot dire, avait tendu une main dans sa direction.

"Faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous compter récupérer de la rosée à l'intérieur du château, d'autant plus dans un recoin désertique." Commenta Remus avec sarcasme.

Il était installé sur son lit à l'exact opposé du chaudron pour ne pas perturber la potion qui prenait forme petit à petit. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il prenait moins part à la blague qui se préparait car il était en train de créer les billes de sucre colorées, qui accueilleraient la potion. En plein festin d'Halloween, personne n'hésiterait avant de manger ces "bonbons".

"Zut, pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison Rem's ? Surtout quand ça ne nous arrange pas ?" S'agaça Sirius en manquant de cracher la précieuse feuille.

Se reprenant et après avoir remué la potion pendant 2 minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, il ajouta :

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus que la Forêt Interdite comme possibilité dans les parages ? Il y a plein d'endroits où le soleil ne passe pas."

"Et il n'y a presque personne qui s'y aventure, à part Hagrid et l'un ou l'autre farceur de notre genre." Fit remarquer Peter, avant de ranger le parchemin dans la malle de James et de se diriger vers Remus pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il allait falloir beaucoup de faux bonbons pour piéger la majorité de l'école, après tout.

"On aura qu'à poser un piège 7 jours avant la pleine lune, afin de savoir si quelqu'un est venu sur place entre temps." Conclu James en passant le dernier ingrédient à Sirius, une poignée de veracrasses encore gigotant. "Beurk"


End file.
